This invention relates to a system for recovering wave energy and its conversion into useful energy. Many systems are known for recovering wave energy, including for example that described in British patent application No. 2,002,052.
The system described in said British patent application is based on the use of an extensible flexible hose filled with an incompressible fluid and connected at one end to the sea or lake bed and at the other end to a buoy.
When the buoy is struck by a wave, the hose is put into tension and its internal volume reduces, so that the incompressible fluid contained in its interior is urged outwards under pressure.
In contrast, when the wave has passed, the hose relaxes, and its internal volume becomes normal so that further incompressible fluid is able to enter from the outside.
The incompressible pressurised fluid expelled from the hose possesses energy which can be utilised in a useful manner. The problem to be solved is the utilisation of the energy of said incompressible fluid, and it is precisely this which is not adequately solved in the British patent application.